


The Rose Who Waited

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Waiting, Wordcount: 100, literally nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble. Rose waits for the Doctor.





	The Rose Who Waited

  The young woman stood outside the supermarket. It was one of those posh ones and she was feeling self-conscious. Middle class mothers bustled past her, eyeing her jeans and hoodie with contempt if they noticed her at all. Finally she saw him coming, all forehead and ears.  
  
  "Where the bloody hell have you been?!" she said, playfully punching his arm. "You wouldn't think a man with a time machine could be late."  
  
  "Well I'm here now," he grinned.  
  
  "And?"  
  
  He motioned to the supermarket sign. Waitrose.  
  
  "Wait, Rose," he said, somehow finding a way to grin even wider.  
  
  "Oh for-"


End file.
